


Tiblyn's Rescue

by TaraTyler



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LLAGC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: this one is dedicated to the LLAGC





	Tiblyn's Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLAGC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LLAGC).



If there were ever anyone who might actually understand how Achmed of the Kingdom Pixar might feel it was Tiblyn. She too was something of a throwaway joke to her tribe. She had wasted her entire life thinking that she was protecting her people. She held up the sky with stiff arms and an aching back. Tiblyn barely slept and barely ate. 

She spent her days observing the people that she cared about, not able to participate and not able to help anyone when it counted. She loved Chorn, but it never seemed to notice her. Smelly-Balls was nice but he seemed very preoccupied with arguing with Chorn. Jemilla and Zazzalil were off causing an actual civil war and Emberly was obsessed with her outsider, so Tiblyn was often left off doing her own thing. Then the tribe had a meeting and Tiblyn’s world was turned upside down.

When Jemilla had told her that she wasn’t actually holding up the sky it had turned her entire life upside down. Her shoulders really weren’t sure of what they were meant to be doing. Her triceps felt like jelly. Tiblyn didn’t have a purpose anymore. She used to be one of the most important people in their tribe. Now she never really knew what to do with herself.

Chorn still didn’t seem to notice her existence despite having the use of her arms again. Especially after Zazzalil had invented fire, Chorn had seemed even more distant than usual. Sometimes Tiblyn had to think that maybe Chorn knew something that the rest of them didn’t. There had to be something more there. Tiblyn had watched Chorn enough to know that there was something incredibly special about it.

It all made a lot more sense once Chorn came clean about being an alien with a Celine Dion level singing voice. Chorn had literally created the universe and Tiblyn was the only one who wasn’t all that surprised. She was also one of the few people who wasn’t absolutely terrified. Chorn left without ever acknowledging the many many years that Tiblyn had been crushing on her.

The world was a much stranger and more wonderful place than anyone in their tribe had ever expected. It was all built on lies and strange alien technology that none of them could possibly understand. Zazzalil and Jemilla had seemed to readily accept this but Tiblyn had more questions. She wanted Chorn to come back so she could get answers and ask Chorn if she returned any of Tiblyn’s feelings. Maybe she could even go back with Chorn to wherever Chorn lived.

As it turned out, something similar did actually end up happening. A group of young people claiming to be something called a ‘group chat’ dedicated to ‘Lauren’s Arms’ arrived with blankets, hot chocolate, a photo album filled with pictures of Zazzalil and the others wearing odd clothes (they said that it was a woman called ‘Lauren Lopez’ from their world), a painting of Zazzalil and a set of ‘arm braces’ that made her arms hurt a lot less.

They had a bunch of papers that they taught Tiblyn to sign officially making her their cavewoman daughter. She didn’t really understand what that meant but she definitely appreciated the sentiment. Being adopted and taken away where no one knew her sounded pretty nice. She’d lost Chorn, her tribe was...in a really weird place and these people seemed to genuinely care about her. That chocolate stuff was pretty amazing as well.

 

Somewhere inside Tiblyn could tell that she would be safe with these people. While some of them seemed rather...different and they knew WAY too much about the inner workings of her tribe for having been complete outsiders, they were trustworthy. She decided that it would be best to just sit back and let it happen. The LLAGC would make good new parents.


End file.
